babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
TheChubbyBabyBooFan
TheChubbyBabyBooFan is similar to TheBiggestBabyBooFan (Making Games, Looks, ect.) . The only difference is that TheChubbyBabyBooFan (Chubby For Short) is that she instead of harming or sending attacks to BBB, she makes annoying games. Why? The best conclusion is how she wants The Baby Boo Busters to like baby boos, trying to make many excuses. As always, it never works. She quitted and now hate baby boos because they are cringe. Alignment Due to her desire to obtain attention and to force the BBB to like baby boos, her alignment can be chaotic evil Games Chubby has made many games. Let's start with the simple ones and then head up to the main ones. Small Games BABY BOO DIES YAY (https://www.roblox.com/games/3460055784/BABY-BOO-DIES-YAY) Baby boo dies yay is a game after she quitted forcing people to like baby boos. Its privated but you can see in the description below. Box Of Boos (https://web.roblox.com/games/2045033830/Box-of-boos) Box Of Boos is well... a box of boos! It is plastered with free modeled stuff and sometimes can even get laggy. . (https://web.roblox.com/games/2045092510/unnamed) . Is a weird game. It has a map with cars, houses, and a castle. (Many of these where used in other people's places in the old ROBLOX). The weird part of it is that there are these flying "Balls With Faces On It" that eat and destroy everything in the map. In Between Unicorn Island! (https://web.roblox.com/games/2042796756/Unicorn-island) Unicorn Island is a colorful, sickly sweet game where... you hangout with other people. It is also the second appearance of "The Boo Crew" is shown. Like the other two, they are plastered with free models. darkened x biggest (https://web.roblox.com/games/2321528164/darkened-x-biggest) This game is recent but was was never played and was recently updated a day ago (At the time of writing this 9/23/2018). It is like the "Love Story" game. DarkenedMatter and TheBiggestBabyBooFan find each other, confesses their love, TheBiggestBabyBooFan has to hide from O_OIdonotknow, they find eachother again, and they kiss. At the end there is a block that sais "Thanks to DarkenedMatter for letting me do this!" which is a complete lie. Major Games The Boo Crew! (https://web.roblox.com/games/2042753875/The-Boo-Crew) The Boo Crew is a game where you land on a island. There is some houses that have stuff for the boos who live in the island. There is also a boat you can go, which you can see the first appearance of, well, the boo crew. Boo Crew Part 2 (Good Ending And Bad Ending) (Good: https://web.roblox.com/games/2054437768/Boo-Crew-Part-2-Happy-ending-D) (Bad: https://web.roblox.com/games/2054343658/Boo-crew-part-2-Failure-ending-c) In Boo Crew Part 2 (Good Ending) is the same thing as the original boo crew, but instead you "Stopped the Volcano" from blasting (SuPeR PosSiBle!). In the game the leader of the boo crew (And the people who live in that island) will congratulate you for your accomplish of saving the island. The leader will give you a shiny medal. In Boo Crew Part 2 (Bad Ending), the familiar island is destroyed from the eruption of the volcano. The island is covered in free modeled lava and fire, and the boo crew are sad. Like the description said, the boo crew now hates you. In Boo Crew Part 3 (Real Ending made by TMK26) (WIP) Love Story (Part 1) (https://web.roblox.com/games/2057128930/A-love-story) It is very similar to darkened x biggest, but the roles are switched. TInsleg (A boo buster) falls in love with TheChubbyBabyBooFan, they meet up, they fall in love, O_OIdonotknow comes in, chubby has to hide, O_OIdonotknow tells Tinsleg to bust some boos, Tinsleg escapes, Chubby and Tinsled meet up again, and they kiss. Love Story (Part 2) (https://web.roblox.com/games/2099222826/Love-story-part-2) Even though the original love story is lost, turns out that the part 2 is still public for boo busters to visit. In Love Story Part 2, Tinsleg and Chubby marry each other. They go to the adoption center to adopt a baby. After that, they go to adopt a friendly dog as a pet. Finally they get a house. the story has a abrupt ending, so it is unknown is Chubby will make a part 3. Conclusion All in all, TheChubbyBabyBooFan is just one of those ROBLOX players that want attention and REALLY wants to convince people to make them think like her. She makes games to try to get people and boo busters to feel warm and love baby boos. She knows it still wont work, but she still puts the effort into something that will fall into obscurity. Category:Enemies of the Boo Busters